Gifts Of The Friends
by Ai-Kitsuneko Yuurei
Summary: -One-shot-It's Christmas.. as usual, Sephiroth's not into it.. but maybe this time something he receives may change his thought about the most celebrated season forever courtesy of his friends.


Christmas. Santa Claus. What was into it that gets everyone very excited? Sephiroth would repeat these questions over and over again on his mind, annoyed by the said event's impact on the ShinRa headquarters. He had much preferred what the place looked like last week rather than today...

"Seph! Seph!"

_There goes Genesis_, he thought. His best friend kept banging and knocking loudly against the door of his office, unaware of the the noise he shamelessly makes. Sephiroth sighed heavily, shook his head and stood up from his chair to open the door, only to be yelled straight at the face by a very enthusiastic, and... very decorated Genesis. Angeal was behind the redhead, and is seemed that the nature lover was somehow inflicted with the Christmas fever, too.

"MERRY CHRISTMAS, SEPHIROTH THE GENERAL...!" Genesis happily chirped.

Sephiroth felt that his eardrums were knocked out with 250 decibels worth of noise, that is, equivalent to the noise emitted by a rocket ship. He shook his head a few times, but his expression showed no emotion or reaction from what Genesis did.

"Hey, don't do that anymore, Genesis! Sephiroth may not be in the mood this time." Angeal warned his childhood friend.

Sephiroth told them: "Don't worry, I won't be, and I will never be in the mood for such things."

Upon hearing this, Genesis pouted like a little child," Aww...don't be such a bore, Seph! It's the time to be jolly, and it's not wrong to take some break now and then; it's Holiday season, after all!"

"Speaking of taking breaks, Genesis also retired temporarily from reading 'Loveless' since-"

"Since it's Christmas! Sephiroth, why don't you do so too..?" Genesis interrupted Angeal.

Sephiroth sighed heavily, "that's a miracle to hear, but I don't read 'Loveless'."

Genesis chuckled. "Haha! Good one, Seph! What I meant was stop acting all taciturn and stoic even for just this season to be blunt. Let loose, Seph!"

"I agree with Genesis, Sephiroth. Come, let's stroll around the city. I bet you'd love the city's night lights."

Sephiroth raised an eyebrow. "Are we allowed to do that..?"

"Of course, Sephy! Work hours end early during Holidays in ShinRa company, am I right, Anj?"

Angeal, who looked bewildered at hearing his new sobriquet (which was made by Genesis again) nodded.

Sephiroth, with a bored expression on his face put a hand on his forehead. "I wonder about the day when I get my friends back to normal again."

"After Christmas, haha!" Genesis proudly announced.

"C'mon, Sephiroth…" Angeal told him, dragging him out of the entrance of his office, "try to cherish life this time!"

"Just follow Seph or he may go on lecturing about life and honor again, haha!",Genesis added, trying to hold on his ribs from exploding due to excess laughter.

Angeal rolled his eyes while Sephiroth (who was finally out of his office's doorway) pointed out to Genesis: "So Angeal made no exception this Christmas from lecturing. And.. is that Santa hat you're wearing..?"

Sephiroth had never seen the city this... luminous. Blinking colorful lights were brightly illuminating the whole town, and no building can be spotted without Christmas ornaments. There was also a huge Christmas Tree that stood at the center of the city, adorned with various Christmas decorations and the sight looked breathtaking. But what fascinated Sephiroth the most is the mood of every person he sees, wherever he looks at. They all seemed to put off their problems for the meantime and be happy, even just this season.

Even just this season. Why couldn't it have been forever..?

Somehow, the gentle and blissful aura of the people around him and the city made Sephiroth feel a little warm and fuzzy. No, scratch that, he thought. Was that the right word? He really felt awkward towards the sensation. Nevertheless, he was pleased with it.

Someone pat him repeatedly on the shoulder.

"Seph..Sephiroth! Snap out of it! Are you… spacing out..?" Angeal looked straight at Sephiroth's face, looking worried.

Sephiroth shook his head. "Oh, I was just thinking."

"Of what..?" Genesis asked.

"Of everything."

"Huh..(-_-'')" Genesis could not decipher his friend's reply.

Sephiroth, Angeal and Genesis (who still has his Santa Hat on) continued to stroll around the city, observing the surroundings that were filled with luster. Just then, Genesis smiled sadly. Angeal noticed this and couldn't help but inquire about his childhood friend's expression. "Does something bother you, Genesis?"

Genesis looked back at him. "No, I just kinda miss Banora village… and my loved ones." With that Angeal put his hand on Genesis' left shoulder and said: "Feeling all sappy, eh?"

"As if you aren't too, haha!" Genesis put his hand on Angeal's right shoulder and laughed at each other. Sephiroth smiled at the genial sight of his two other friends while he begins wondering to himself. "Do I have something to cherish aside from life and myself..?"

This earned him confused look from his two friends,"Err… are you sure you're fine? You don't seem to be yourself tonight." Genesis told him.

Sephiroth lowered his eyelids and smacked Genesis' forehead. "Of course I am."

Genesis touched the previous part where he was hit. "Hey, that hurt! Ugh..!"

"Stop acting childish and let's go."

"Wha..WHAT!?"

"Hey, you two… Stop it. Still arguing at Christmas time, eh?"

He has to admit that he always enjoys these light and funny arguments between him and his friends. Sephiroth felt comfortable at their presence. He thought tonight was so great that he wished it would never end. The laughter, the awkward but warm feeling... he enjoyed it.

_Christmas isn't that bad unlike what I thought it is._

The three of them went back to the headquarters late at night. In fact, it was so late that they had to sneak in their room secretly, as being revealed to be coming late will earn another boooooooooooring, loooong and redundant lecture from Lazard (sometimes that man really needs to do something in the night!)

Sephiroth walked to his room, but stopped dead on his tracks when he found his door ajar.

Sephiroth's eyes narrowed. "Just what on Gaia.."

He approached the door and peeked inside his room. There was nothing, he thought, everything was normal.

He stepped in and opened the lights. When he looked around, he found two gift boxes lying on his bed, and a small pine tree that stood by his coffee table. Sephiroth rubbed his eyes a few times, but he found out his vision was correct: there were gift boxes lying on his bed, and the pine tree stood where he first saw it.

Sephiroth sighed. "Is this another desperate attempt of some fangirls again..?" The thought made him slightly annoyed. He stood before his bed and held one of the gift boxes to read the tag attached to it.

"To: Sephiroth.. From: Genesis."

...what?

Sephiroth shook his head a few times in disbelief, still holding the red gift box (which was wrapped in a crude manner). Apparently, he finally believed it's true: one of the gifts were from Genesis.

"I hope it's not a copy of Loveless," Sephiroth chuckled to himself.

He unwrapped the box, untying the ribbon and carefully removing the wrapper.

After all the fuss of removing the gift wrapper, Sephiroth found himself holding a bottle with some kind of liquid in it. There he sees a note attached to the lid. Sephiroth read the note, noticing the elegant writing Genesis has. His writing was purely legible.

"Hey, Seph!

Just thought I'd share this Banora White Apple juice from my hometown, Banora village. I made it myself (there were also commercially-produced ones in our village but I think you would appreciate it more if I did it personally), and I really want to share it with you, my friend. I'm proud to say that I once won a competition due to my idea of making Banora White Apple Juice. It tastes great, and it's the pride of our village! I have considered of making an apple pie out those Banora Whites, but I'm not really good at that one. ^^;..hopefully, I want you to drink this! Merry Christmas!

P.S. No, I didn't put poison in this.*peace sign*

GENESIS RHAPSODOS"

Sephiroth, after reading the message scrutinized the liquid and gave out a smile. He was deeply moved by the auburn-haired man's gift. Yes, this is a fact that most of the people who knows him haven't acquired knowledge of: he's also a man, he also gets moved. The situation might be perfectly described as cheesy, but what the hell.. he was still in high spirits because of it.

Sephiroth laid down the bottle as he took hold of the other gift. _It was from Angeal_, Sephiroth thought, and he was right.

The gift was nicely wrapped with a short note on its tag: "To: Sephiroth.. From: Angeal."

After a few more fuss on unwrapping the gift, Sephiroth received a something he never expected to get:

An Aloe Vera Shampoo.

"Well, what more can I expect from a nature lover?" Nevertheless, the gift made Sephiroth snigger a bit more loudly than he normally does. There was also a brief letter that came with it:

"Hello, Sephiroth! You may find this gift a little odd, but I'm telling you, this is what came first on my mind when I thought of you (In Sephiroth's mind: "What did he mean by that?-_-''').. I apologize for this bizarre gift idea! But I'll take this as an opportunity to thank you for all the help you gave. Live on, and Merry Christmas! Keep your honor of being a hero shining throughout the years. -Angeal Hewley."

"And he never stops speaking of honor." Sephiroth smirked.

Suddenly, the lights turned off. Sephiroth turned back to being serious and cursed under his breath. "Damn! And I was caught off guard this time! Who could it be in this late hour..!?"

Sephiroth held his Masamune tight on his grip to be sure. He looked his right to left; it was completely pitch black. Before he could execute another movement, the light opened again.

"MERRY CHRISTMAS,SEPHIROTH...!"

Sephiroth's eyes widened in shock... Genesis and Angeal!? WHAT THE!?

"Hahaha, we got you this time, didn't we?" Genesis clapped his hands to his friend, who was put off by the surprise.

"Tsk,tsk.. both of you really went through this,eh?" Sephiroth asked, smirking.

"It's Christmas, Sephy! We have to enjoy the day!" Genesis squeaked in.

"I don't really want to spoil the fun, but if Lazard catches us here, wouldn't that be trouble?" Angeal asked.

" It's Christmas season." Sephiroth replied.

Angeal smiled. "Sephiroth, you're being so.. Sephiroth again."

"Wouldn't that count like you being you, Angeal..?"

"You won."

"I did. Much earlier than you think."

"Haha, I give up."

Angeal gave Sephiroth a good pat on the back. "Since we kept on giving excuses that it's Christmas season after all, then why don't we get some liquor down our throats..?"

"Good idea there, Angeal! Let's hit the drinking bar..!" Genesis couldn't contain his excitement.

"And you'd end up getting defeated again?" Sephiroth raised his eyebrow.

"What happens in Christmas stays in Christmas. This does not go to our alcohol tolerance track record!" Genesis replied and leered.

"Of course it does, and Genesis?"

"Yes?"

"Let me wear that Santa hat, too."

_Yes, they are not the only ones who cherish something else aside from life. I do, too, in the form of having two great best friends._

**-OWARI!-**


End file.
